


The Piercing

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Tyler paused mid-thrust, his lips leaving Josh's nipple to lean up and make sure he heard right. "I'll do it." Josh smiled and he was excited, Tyler could tell. Tyler grinned and wordlessly continued fucking him, his lips working his nipple, a smirk now present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/area50dununiverse

Tyler's knee bounced, his foot tapped against the tiled floor and he was nibbling his thumb nail. He didn't know why he was so nervous while Josh was so calm. He flicked his eyes to Josh, who was sitting next to him, an open magazine balanced on his crossed knee, bright yellow hair glowing. "Are you ner-" Tyler's question was cut short by a lady calling Josh's name. 

Josh looked up from the magazine and smiled. He looked at Tyler and smiled an easy smile before getting to his feet. Josh gave Tyler a wink and followed the heavily tattooed lady through a beaded curtain. Tyler had asked to go with him when they booked in, but was told he couldn't. The piercing room had to be kept sterile, so no one was allowed out back unless they were getting pierced. 

Tyler felt a jolt of excitement. He'd been dropping hints for years until he finally decided to outrightly ask Josh. He wasn't sure at first and Tyler had to work on him. Tyler couldn't remember what started it, but he became fascinated with the idea, found it unbelievably sexy and would tell Josh how much he would love it every time they fucked. 

Then one day Josh agreed. 

Tyler paused mid-thrust, his lips leaving Josh's nipple to lean up and make sure he heard right. "I'll do it." Josh smiled and he was excited, Tyler could tell. Tyler grinned and wordlessly continued fucking him, his lips working his nipple, a smirk now present. 

Now Tyler was nervous. After all, if it went wrong, it was Tyler's fault. Tyler had made Josh do it. He got out his phone and opened Google, his fingers quickly tapping the screen. 

'What can go wrong when you get your nipple pierced?' He waited for the page to load, wondering why he hadn't thought to look into it before. "Ty-" Tyler's head snapped up before the page could even load. Josh was done, he was standing in front of Tyler, a smirk on his face, his face a little pale but he was okay. "Done?" Tyler asked, hesitantly standing. 

Josh laughed and leaned in. "Wanna see?" Tyler licked his lips and glanced around before nodding. Josh lifted one side of his shirt to reveal a big square plaster. He gently picked at a corner and peeled it back just enough for Tyler to see his piercing. Tyler's eyes widened and he felt himself licking his lips again. 

"Hey-" the same lady's voice cut Tyler's thought process. "What did I say? Keep it covered and don't mess with it." She told Josh sternly. Josh chuckled and covered it again, wincing as he did. Tyler frowned, concern washing over him. "Did it hurt?"  
"Want me to stick a needle through your nipple for you to find out?" The lady asked lightly and Tyler felt sightly faint. "Keep it covered for a week. Clean it with salt water twice a day and please-" the lady stressed "please do not play with it for at least six weeks." 

Josh flicked his eyes towards Tyler at this information and nodded. The lady talked through infections and more aftercare and they were free to leave. 

"Is it okay?" Tyler asked as Josh washed his swollen nipple in salt water. It had been a week and the piercing still hurt but Tyler couldn't help the thrill that shoot through his body every time he got to see it. Josh nodded and continued dabbing the silver stud with the cotton ball. Tyler bit his lip. This was going to be a long six weeks. 

Josh's tongue swirled around Tyler's pulse point before biting down. Tyler arched his back into Josh, whimpering. "You're so sexy..." Josh whispered against his skin, moving up to meet Tyler's lips. Tyler's fingers dug into Josh's biceps as he ground his hips against Josh's. "Do you wanna top?" Josh mumbled, nipping the skin on Tyler's jaw line. "Nah-" Tyler groaned "I wanna be fucked." 

Josh moaned and kissed him fiercely. Tyler bucked his hips up again, harder, needing something more. His hands ran up and down Josh's chest and Josh pulled back slightly, but before Josh could warn him, Tyler had Josh's nipples between his fingers. Josh hissed and jerked back, away from him and Tyler realised what he had done. "Shit, Josh, I'm sorry-" he leaned up to assess the damage. 

"Fuck-" Josh mumbled, glancing down. Tyler leaned in to get a closer look. The piercing was still sore, red and swollen. It had only been two weeks and Tyler lost himself in the moment and now Josh was hurt. "'M sorry." Tyler told Josh, drawing invisible lines on his thigh with his index finger. Josh gave a shrug. "It's fine, honestly." He leaned in to kiss Tyler again, laying him back down on the bed. Tyler spent the whole night being paranoid about catching the piercing and hurting Josh again. 

Tyler lightly pressed the cotton ball against Josh's nipple. It was at the four week mark and it was still painful and swollen. Josh never complained but Tyler was a paranoid mess. He had started to think this was a bad idea. Tyler had read somewhere that a piercing can make your nipples sensitive to touch and as Josh loved it when Tyler would touch them during sex, Tyler thought it would make everything a whole lot better. Tyler also thought it would be the hottest thing he would ever see and how much he would love to feel the metal bar against his tongue and how he would pull on it slightly with his teeth, how Josh would squirm and beg... But no. All Tyler could think about now was the pain. He was scared to even hug Josh through fear of hurting him. 

"It's getting better." Josh told him, watching Tyler clean it. "Doesn't hurt as much i don't think." Tyler nodded and plopped the cotton ball back into the bowl of salt water. "I'm sorry I made you do this." He set the water down and looked at the piercing again. "I like it." Josh commented "and you didn't make me. I decided to get it done, it doesn't even hurt that bad." Tyler nodded and narrowed his eyes at the swollen nipple. Damn nipple. 

"Wait-" Josh snapped, a smile creeping onto his lips. "That felt good. It was good." Tyler sat up at the new information. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah, do it again-" Josh told him and now Tyler felt pressured. This was it. His big moment. He brought his hand back up to Josh's chest and lightly ran his fingers down the middle, down to his stomach and back up. Josh's mouth parted slightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Tyler's fingers headed for Josh's nipple, carefully and lightly running over it and Josh huffed out a breath. 

Eight weeks had passed and Tyler had accidentally brushed Josh's nipple while getting comfy in bed, his hands on Josh's chest, pulling him into being the little spoon. Now he was excited. It had felt good, no more pain, which could only mean a whole lot of fun. 

"Yeah-" Josh breathed, "do it again. Harder." Tyler swallowed and complied, causing Josh to lean into his touch. Tyler was enjoying this. "Oh fuck, you're right." Josh mumbled as Tyler very gently pinched at the pink nub. "About?"  
"It being so sensitive." Josh was almost fully hard and Tyler was impressed. He licked his lips. 

"Does it feel good? Tell me." Tyler ran the pad of his finger run over the metal bar twice before circling it. "It feels like-" Josh paused, his eyes slipping shut as he concentrated on the feeling. "Like-" Tyler shifted so he was kneeling in front of him, his fingers still drawing circles around the pink skin. "I dunno.. Tingly?" Josh finished. "And every now and then, there's like.. A spark of something." Josh twitched and Tyler guesses that was a spark. 

"It feels nice." Josh concluded. Tyler nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Josh kissed him like he was starving and Tyler moaned into his mouth, his fingers pausing, resting on Josh's chest. "Can I?" Tyler whispered as he kissed down Josh's neck. "Yes!" Josh hissed, arching up into Tyler's touch. Tyler was hard just watching Josh. He had no idea how much Josh would love it and it was so hot to see him needy and worked up just by Tyler touching him like this. 

Tyler pressed a flat tongue to Josh's nipple, licking a broad stripe up, letting the tip of his tongue press against the bar. Josh whined and mumbled something that Tyler didn't hear, but he didn't care, he just needed more of this so his lips went to work. He kissed a spot on Josh's chest, next to the piercing, sucking and biting before leaving open mouthed kisses to Josh's nipple, his fingers working the other one. Josh moaned, his back arching, one of his hands wrapping around the back of Tyler's neck, pushing him closer. 

Tyler ground his hips against Josh's thigh, straddling his leg and connecting his lips with his nipple again. Josh was breathing loud and heavy, his fingers stroking through Tyler's hair, his hips bucking up as Tyler sucked lightly. "You're so hot."  
Tyler mumbled, his teeth accidentally grazing the piercing as he spoke, sending Josh into a frenzy. "Fuck!" He bucked his hips up towards Tyler, his whole body twitching. 

Tyler leaned down again, purposely letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin and relishing in Josh's moans. Tyler was too lost in the moment and let any worry about hurting Josh fly out of the window as he bit down on the skin just under the bar. Josh gripped the sheets under him, one hand still in Tyler's hair, his fingers digging into his scalp. 

Tyler sucked and swirled his tongue around the bar, feeling it move with his tongue. Josh squirmed under Tyler, his back arching, hips looking for friction. Tyler rubbed himself against Josh's thigh, moaning around the skin and making Josh cry out a string of profanities. "Ty-" Josh gritted out "I think I'm-" his sentence was left unfinished as Tyler swirled his tongue around Josh's nipple, sucking hard. Josh bucked up, calling Tyler's name as he came. 

Tyler licked at the bar once, twice before pulling back and looking at Josh in awe. "Fuck babe-" he whispered, sticking his hand down his boxers to finish himself off. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He breathed, his free hand gripping Josh's shoulder. Josh watched as Tyler came, a lazy smile on his face, his eyes still glazed over from his own release. 

Tyler flopped down on top of Josh, catching his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the metal bar, smirking. This may have been Tyler's best idea yet.


End file.
